A brother's Wrath
by solarbear
Summary: Laurent gets angry at Gerome, Inigo, and Owain with something that concerns Morgan.


**Hello everyone I'm Solarbear and this is my first Fire Emblem fan fiction and I'm so excited of writing this! The idea just popped up with some others and I wrote it down immediately hope you guys like it. **

**I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Laurent was looking over his mothers books trying to find one that he hadn't read yet or one the peeked his interests. He would have to read many more books if he wanted to catch up with his mother intellectually. The war with Valm hadn't given him much time to read.

After finding one he liked Laurent left the tent and tried to find a nice shady tree. He saw Owain sparring with Gerome and Inigo, Gerome and Inigo on Minerva. Laurent blocked out Owain's cries heroism and swords with much effort. The man had lungs of steel.

Laurent soon found a nice tree far away from the three sparring men. Laurent sighed happily and opened the book, but unfortunately a interference came. Well not necessarily an interference, just his sister Morgan. She came carrying some towels and a book.

"Hey Laurent," she said in her usual enthusiastic tone. Laurent smiled at his sister.

"Hello Morgan, how are you?"

"Great thanks. I want take a bath at the nearby river and I was wondering if you could look after my thunder tome for me."

"Of course, just place it here and take your bath." Morgan smiled and left her thunder tome. Laurent went back to his book, trying to shut out the occasional Wyvern roar.

* * *

"Come back and face me cowards! My sword hand wants your blood!" Owain yelled.

"He's starting to get annoying," Inigo said. "Those he have to shout out everything he says. This is way to dramatic."

"I agree, but if we don't fight him he won't leave us alone," Gerome said as he charge at Owain again, preparing to strike with his life size wooden axe. Owain blocked the strike with his own wooden weapon.

"Is that all you've got? I thought you were worthy rivals!" Owain yelled.

"Is there any way we can kill him? It's almost Minerva's lunch time," Gerome suggested hopefully.

"No we can't kill him, but I have an idea, let throw him in the nearby river." Gerome nodded and swopped down, Minerva grabbed Owain with her claws and they were soon on top of the river.

"Hey let me go!" Owain yelled as he smacked Minerva's sides with the wooden sword. Getting annoyed the beast did a complete 360 degree spin, let go of Owain, and felt satisfied when she saw Owain fall. Unfortunately Inigo and Gerome were falling with him.

They were all screaming, with Inigo screaming like a girl and hit the ground. With the trees breaking there fall.

They all stood up, remarkably unhurt from fall. Inigo and Gerome looked at Owain ready to kill him, but Laurent's voice stopped them.

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Laurent we were just passing by. Where's Morgan?" Owain asked avoiding the glares from Inigo and Gerome.

"She's taking a … bath," Laurent began before realization hit him. He quickly grabbed the tome beside him. Inigo immediately understood the situation.

"Look Laurent it's not what it looks like," Inigo pleaded, but the other man didn't hear him because of the rage blocking his ears.

"Morgan was taking a bath and I heard a girly scream coming from the direction of the river." Laurent said slowly opening the tome.

"Laurent this is a big misunderstanding," Gerome stated.

"As my duty as her big brother, I shall now kill you," Laurent said venom dripping with each word. He fired lightning that barely missed the three men's heads. All three men ran after that and Laurent chased them.

"How could you, you perverts. I expected this from Inigo, but not from you Gerome and Owain!" Laurent roared as he kept firing lightning.

"Laurent please stop! We can explain!" Owain yelled barley missing another strike.

"All of you shall feel my wrath and then apologize to her!"

What going on?" Morgan asked as got out of the forest. She hadn't taken a bath yet because there had been a bear. She then noticed Laurent screaming like a lunatic. "Wow I've never seen Laurent act like this before."

"Somebody please help me! This is all Owain's fault! There are still too many girls I haven't met yet," Inigo yelled.

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was funny. Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
